Several aerosol or spray-type containers have siphoning tubes. However, when the fluid level of the fluid stored in the containers becomes low and the container is tilted, the siphoning tube may not come in contact with the fluid, especially, when the fluid level is very low. Therefore, the contents contained in the containers are wasted because the siphoning tube cannot reach all the fluid to fully evacuate the contents in the container. As a result several containers incorporate a weight coupled to the siphoning tube to move the siphoning tube under gravitational forces to the fluid, such as, when the container is tilted.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,770, to Hachinohe et al., entitled "AEROSOL DIP TUBE" discloses a dip tube whose tip portion can reach the nooks at the bottom of an aerosol container, so that the aerosol content therein can be assuredly sprayed with substantially no aerosol content being left unused. The disclosed weight is fixed around the dip tube and is arranged so that it does not hit the inner surface of the aerosol container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,227, to Farner, entitled "ASSAILANT MARKER" discloses a device which includes a spray pump having a tube with a weight coupled thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,152, to Lin, entitled "NURSING BOTTLE" discloses an easy-suck nursing bottle. There is provided a flexible internal suction pipe communicating with a weight and a float permitting the bottom end of the pipe to float on the liquid surface by the float. There is an opening at the bottom end of the pipe to be maintained constantly at slightly below the liquid surface so that liquid can always be sucked from around the surface of the liquid in the bottle. The weight has a section which is outwardly projecting, vertically through a plastic pipe connector formed integrally inside the passage hole thereof and a side suction hole so as to facilitate insertion of the weight element in the terminal end of the suction pipe and to maintain the suction opening behind the terminal end of the suction pipe to be always placed slightly below the liquid surface at the bottom side of the float.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,235, to Miller, entitled "SIPHON TUBE APPARATUS" discloses a siphon tube apparatus having a weighted pickup end formed with positioning legs to bias the pickup end of the articulated tube to the remote portions of the reservoir bottle to enable a more complete withdrawal and efficient use of fluid within the bottle. The disclosed weight is hemispherically shaped and has a pickup conduit formed therein for the passage of fluid therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,430, to Angele, entitled "AEROSOL CONTAINERS" discloses a long plunger tube with a free end weighted by a cup and a ball carried thereon, the ball being embraced in fluid tight manner by the cup with formation of a void therebetween communicating on the one hand with the bore of the tube and on the other hand with the interior of the container via one or more passages in the cup. The cup is provided with a marble.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,296, to Greenberg, entitled "NURSING BOTTLE DRINKING TUBE" discloses a tube member extending substantially to the bottom of the bottle and a weighted base member secured to the free end of the tube.
While each of the above containers with weighted siphoning tubes function as desired, none of them have an extendable frustro-conical weight coupled to the free end of a siphoning tube wherein the frustro-conical contour and the extendable properties of the extendable frustro-conical weight allows the extendable frustro-conical weight to extend into corners of the spray container for maximizing the evacuation of the fluid contents contained in the spray container. Moreover, the above do not disclose that the flexible siphoning tube swings via gravitational forces, similar to a pendulum, in the direction of the flow of the fluid along an arc via an extendable frustro-conical weight wherein the extendable feature of such extendable frustro-conical weight allows the inlet port of the extendable frustro-conical weight to extend more deeply into the corners of the container beyond the line defined by such arc.